The Gangster's Target
by DanielIsNotMyName
Summary: With their gang members being attacked randomly, Fate, Hayate, Signum and Teana decided to transfer at Uminari All-Girls School to uncover the identity of the rival gang's boss. Fate, who seemingly has a thirst for brawling, met Takamachi Nanoha: the sweet & innocent classmate of hers in her new school who managed to capture her heart. Will Fate succeed in both love and brawl?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Watashitachi no Reason|Our Reason**

She sat on the bench with a can of root beer and a couple of ecchi mangas on her hands. It was still early in the afternoon, classes were still ongoing yet her she was, enjoying such leisure time with an emotionless face. It was her daily routine alongside with her friends to go to the most secluded arcade center in Uminari City, the Riot Force 6. But it seems luck was not on her side today because the fact that her friends were currently on the Principal's Office for some lecturing leave her with no choice but to spend time at the courtyard while waiting for them. This is the daily life of Fate Testarossa Harlaown, your not-so-typical straight A Student with the nick of skipping classes.

"Damn those three... how dare they make me wait…" the Blondie murmured with her eyes still attached on a certain page of the manga she was reading. The things she hated the most (next to Hayate's whining) was waiting for things even if it was inevitable and obviously, making her wait.

"Oi Testarossa!" Yagami Signum exclaimed with her ever cool demeanor

"Fate-senpai!" their underclassman, Teana Lanster, called her name to catch attention

"Fate-chan sorry to keep you waiting~" a girl using a strong Kansai accent, that goes by the name Yagami Hayate, waved her hand with a huge grin on her face

"You three owe me some cream soda for making me wait. Seriously, what the hell is up with that 'Double Yagami, Lanster, please go to the Principal's office' thingy?" the Blondie rolled her eyes in annoyance by the recent affair her that friends engaged with.

"Those intimidating looks Principal Harlaown had when she's serious is really scary and… intimidating"

"Signum-senpai, you repeated the 'intimidating' the second time. Though I must agree, being a Junior High School student is really tough sometimes"

"Your Stepdad is really scary sometimes, Fate-chan…" for some reasons, Fate cringed the moment she heard Hayate's remarks. Ever since her mother married her long-time friend Lindy Harlaown, Fate all of a sudden got hostile towards the poor woman that showed good intentions towards her. Every given day, Lindy would do something for both Fate and her older twin, Alicia, with pure intentions on mind. While Alicia and Lindy became close overnight, the same thing didn't happened to Fate and instead, she built a wall a surrounding herself that not even a wrecking ball can wreck.

"Master Hayate…"

"Senpai!"

"Ehh?"

"Enough talk, Vice must be waiting for us." Without further ado, Fate went to the groups secret passage towards the parking late where another friend of theirs is waiting. Exploring the passage even more, they eventually headed towards the parking lot in no time. A man on his 20's was leaning on a 4-seater black BMW Sports Car, which they considered as their getaway vehicle.

"Yo Vice-senpai!"

"Sorry we took so long"

"Yeah hehehe sorry Vice-kun~"

"Not at all" Vice then turned off the car alarm and opened the car door for the three ladies. When all of them had entered the car, Vice retracted the car roof turned on the radio for some jam along their way. It was a common occurrence that Vice would deliberately choose a Hip Hop song from them to jam on, excluding Fate who loves to stare at the scenery along the way.

"So, where should we head to? Straight to the hideout or pass the Number's lair?" Vice asked with a serious face

"It would be dangerous if we pass them considering on what happened recently to Shamal and Shario. Though I want revenge to them for hurting the one that I love, sadly I'm not ready to face them as I might kill them." Signum curled her fist and fumed with anger the moment she remembered the face Shamal had when she was hurt.

"We talk at the base, for now step on it Vice" Hayate commanded

The atmosphere between them was rather heavy when they left the campus. No one even dared to talk at that moment even when their supposed music jam was on. Until a certain song reached Hayate's ears…

**She moves her body like a cyclone**

**And she makes me wanna do it all night long**

**Going hard when they turn the spotlights on**

**Because she moves her body like a cyclone**

**Just like a cyclone**

"Fudge… Why must this song play…?" Fate face palmed herself

"Who cares? This is my jam!" With a loud voice, Hayate started to sing with all her might, not even care the stares of the people who heard her in the streets.

**She moves her body like a cyclone**

**And she makes me wanna do it all night long**

**Going hard when they turn the spotlights on**

**Because she moves her body like a cyclone**

**A mighty cyclone**

"Let her be for now Testarossa. That song reminds her of her unrequited love for a certain person…"

"You mean Rein-senpai right?"

"I though Leader was over the girl?"

"You're actually wrong Vice. I heard from Signum that Hayate would say her name while she is asleep."

"I see…"

"And I think Master Hayate formed it just because of Rein"

**Shawty got looks and shawty got class**

**Shawty got hips and shawty got ass**

**When she hit the stage she drop it down low like**

"That part of the song… is she supposed to be reminded by Rein-senpai too?"

"Master Hayate is a closeted pervert."

"The nerve of it…"

After that not so pleasant jam Hayate had, they arrived at Riot Force 6 game arcade, the main base and hideout for the members of the "Jäger" Gang. A gang that Hayate formed as a junior high school freshman, out of boredom and with no purpose at all. Up until recently, all the gang members did was brawl with other gangs for the sake of infiltrating their bases or taking moneys just to buy things that they wanted recently. But with a newbie gang called "Numbers" showed up, their reputation in being the most badass gang decreased, as if they were dethroned. On top of it, the Numbers started attacking their members randomly that prompted the "Lead Hunters" to make a move and skip classes even more.

"Now that we reached the base, I think it's about time we discuss on what we'll we do next. As you all know, I created and formed the gang "Jäger" out of boredom, with no purpose at all. I tried to recruit members by using boards and other means through internet with the codename "Swift". Though our gang is only on its 1st year, we successfully became the most badass gang because of the brawls we had, until the Numbers showed up. Now tell me your ideas on what is the main purpose of Numbers." Hayate explained their whole situation

"Revenge might be a good reason for them. Maybe the Numbers were formed by the fallen members of the gangs we had a brawl through the times, formed for the sake of getting their sweet revenge" Teana suggested

"I heard their leader is currently attending the Uminari All-Girls School." Vice mentioned

"If that is the case, then maybe we should transfer there for the sake of spying on who might be the boss of gang. Though for others it might be a shallow reason to transfer but, once you entered the world called Gang brawling, you will never be satisfied until you see enough blood" Fate exclaimed with a cold and serious face that was rare for them to see.

"A childhood friend of mine is currently going to the said school so I have a reason I can give to my parents for transferring"

"Teana is all good. What about you Fate-chan?"

"I can manage to give a good reason for transferring as long as Alicia wouldn't get in my way…"

"Want me to handle her Testarossa?"

"No, don't. Although my sister is bitchy, I don't want to involve her with our gang ways. Up until now, our gang's existence was never revealed to the police because we didn't involve the innocent. But that might change once we did, not to mention when we get that bitch involved."

"I was able to hack Gil-ojiisan's database of the notorious gang so I guess we did manage to escape the police for now…"

"So I think it's settled about our transferring plans?" Teana asked

"I just remembered that I have a friend in that school. She's the school nurse there and might help us track down students with a low profile. I think that I also need to upgrade those devices y'all had since she mentioned to me once that the Local Area Network in that school was rather "security filled" that she described"

"Yosh. Vice will manage to pull some strings for us so I guess all we have to do is ready our transfer credentials and we're good to go."

**"Welcome to the world of gangs"**

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Sanbyō|3 Seconds**

Fate went home after chilling with her homies for like 3 hours at Riot Force 6. She gets easily bored and couldn't stand staying in the same place for too long. Looking at her wrist watch, the classes were still ongoing and she knew she would get in trouble for skipping classes. But the lass couldn't care less on what's going to happen with her and immediately entered the house. Just as the blond expected, she saw her mother, Precia, standing in front of the front door with both of her hands on her waist. Her mother's expression was like those of the lion eager to eat their prey, scary and intimidating. For some reason, Fate was already immune with her mother's bipolar-like attitude and didn't even flinched nor lost her composure for a second. She may be a weirdo for even liking every moment and every second of her mom's anger.

"Fate, what did I told you about skipping class?" Precia raised one of her eyebrows while her child before her eyes still has a poker face plastered on

"I believe I told that I don't need classes. Classes don't need me either since there is nothing in the curriculum of TSAB Academy that I didn't know. I would rather go to my atelier for I am an aesthete." Fate looked at her mother with such look on plastered on her face, a face that taunts her mother. Her mother just sighed at her attitude and decided to give Fate a long lecture.

"My child, it is the duty of a student to attend classes. Even if you know all of the lessons that will be given, it is important for you to socialize and enjoy your youth. I am deeply aware that you are a genius since birth for you have inherited your birth father's unusual intelligence and love for art. But it is not for that reason that I and your Lindy-kaasan enrolled you to a prominent school, it is for the sake of you living as a normal and carefree girl. I do not want you to stay at home and play games nor watch television shows because I do not want you to be a maledicent and practice lalochezia." Fate cringed hearing her mom use such formal speech. This is one of the reasons why she tries to avoid spending too much time in their house.

"Mom, your whole point in enrolling me for school is useless then. I don't need to socialize for I am better of alone. Now if you excuse me, I need to do some private affairs in my room" the blond went upstairs where her room is located leaving her mom dumbfounded

"Sigh. Now I really know that she takes after her father, while Alicia takes after me."

* * *

><p>Upon entering her room, Fate immediately looked the door and turned on her computer to access the special website Vice created for their gang. It was full of mostly Hayate's announcement since she was the leader, the other percentage of the post were from Fate herself. Hayate told her to check the website the moment she got home since she will post an important announcement just for Fate. True to her words, Hayate really did post a new thread in the forum with the tittle <strong>[Transfer Credentials]. <strong>But unlike the regular threads in the forum, this one requires her to answer the encrypted riddle for her to access it. Without a doubt, Fate read the riddle.

**[A smooth dance, a ball sport, a place to stay, an Asian country, and a girl's name. What is her name?]**

"O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love; And I'll no longer be a Capulet"

**==Enter Your Answer==**

**-Juliet-**

"Oh dang so easy! Now, time for me to read the announcement."

**To Fate T. Harlaown, the second-in-command,**

**It has come to my attention that the other members were fussing about this girl that they saw near the Numbers' hideout talking with some girl that looks exactly the one who managed to injure Shamal during the gang ambush. They said that she was blond and exactly looks like you. I know you are not the type to betray me with easy methods like, I'm aware that should you betray, you will not let yourself be seen by other members like that. With other many possibilities ruled out, I came to a conclusion that your older twin sister might be or might not be a member of the Numbers. If not, the members or possibly the higher ups of the Number might be her friend without even knowing their true natures. Another possibility is that she might be the head of that blasted gang. If it is possible, play the what-ifs game with your twin since she seems to like you so much. Feel free to send me an encryption on what you may think this matter is about.**

"Our gang is formed by Hayate because of boredom, I joined the gang because of boredom, and it seems all of the members in the gang are doing anything randomly to appease their boredom. Everything is done because of boredom, but why is it that the events now makes me think that something will happen in the next few days that is not because of boredom. I really need to talk to my parents regarding my transferring plans."

The blond laid on her bed and started to close her eyes to somewhat appease the stress and pressure she was currently feeling. She doesn't need to worry about school so she has more time to investigate the matter that involves the people she trusts the most, the people who made her feel that she still needs to live in this world for she has a purpose. Slowly, Fate can feel that she is really becoming a gangster.

"_Fate-chan, don't cry now… I will cry too you know"_

"_But Alicia-chan, Papa is no more… someone killed him!"_

"_Even if Papa is no more, me and Mama are still here for you. We need you too so please cheer up?"_

"_Ne, I overheard Mama talking to the police you know. Police says that Papa is a member an illegal group that does illegal things. Even if Papa is bad, he shouldn't deserve to be killed…"_

"_Don't worry Fate-chan, big sis will protect you and make you smile again…"_

**_-000-_**

"_That youngest of mine, she seems to inherit her father's lust for blood and brawl… I don't want her to end up like him. I will lose my mind if something happens to both Alicia and Fate."_

"_Precia, you have no problems regarding Alicia. You should focus on what Fate might be. Why not enroll her to the school I work for? In that way, I could watch over her. Alicia too"_

"_You don't need to do this you know…"_

"_I need to do this…"_

"_I wonder what Mama and Lindy-san is talking about…"_

**-000-**

"_Hey, wanna join my gang?"_

"_I don't want any trouble so I'll pass"_

"_You could do anything you want out of boredom is you are a part of my gang. Beat the living soul of anyone; take their valuables after… anything…"_

"_Anything you say?"_

"_You got that"_

"_Count me in then. I'm getting bored attending the class anyway. Getting home early is the least thing I want to do too…"_

**_-000-_**

"_Ne, Fate-chan?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Will you protect me if someone tries to lay their hands on me?"_

"_Anything for you"_

"_hehe~ I love you Fate-chan~"_

"Fate-chan~ wake up~ It's time for dinner!" Fate flinched when she felt a pair of slender hands shaking her up just so she could wake up. Groggily, she opened her eyes to see that it was her twin sister who has been waking her up. She forced herself to sit up then rubbed her eyes at the process.

"Mou. You're such a sleepy head Fate-chan. Mom told me you've been here since the last 6 hours." The other blond gave her younger twin a sincere smile and petted her as if she was the same Fate back then.

"Alicia, I told you not to call me Fate-chan right? We're not kids anymore so please stop it. I would appreciate it if you would stop treating me like a child. I just turned 15 years old you know?" Fate bluntly said then stood up that left her twin sighing.

_"what the hell is that dream about?"_

"She is really not the cute Fate-chan back then. Sigh. Come back home my lil sis"

* * *

><p>Fate found her mom and her stepdad already sitting on the dining chair when she went downstairs. As much as she wants to keep her distance with her new "dad", she has no choice but to eat together with her since this was an etiquette they practiced since birth, to eat together as a family. Most of the foods on the table were her and Alicia's favorites so she thought that there might be some sort of occasion for her Mom rarely cooked their favorites. With Alicia finally settling down, they began to eat. No one ever dared to speak and the sensation within the dining room seemed to be a little awkward so Lindy broke the ice.<p>

"How's school, Fate and Alicia?"

"As usual, no fun things to do so I left early…"

"Mou Fate-chan. Why do keep on skipping class? I miss walking home with you, you know?" Alicia pouted that made Fate cringe

"Fate, for once why don't you stay a little longer in school so you could walk together with Alicia?" their mom suggested

"Your mother is right Fate. Sisterly love is important" Lindy nodded in agreement

"Not my jam. Anyway, I need to tell y'all something…"

"Oh~ so my baby sis is finally opening up after so many years~"

"I want to transfer schools… to be exact in Uminari All-Girls School" Fate's recent statement somewhat shocked her family. The school was somewhat far from where they are currently living so entering a dorm is the only way possible. With their older brother, Chrono, going on a Marine School that requires entering a dorm, their parents wanted to at least let the twins stay in their house and attend a school not far from their place.

"But honey, you do know that I cannot take it when either you or Alicia is far away from me. Your dad knows that and I'm sure she feels the same way. Right dear?"

"Your mother is right. Though we let your Oniichan go to a Marine School since that school is the only near marine school here, we can't possibly let you live on your own, Fate"

"But I'm transferring alongside with Hayate, Teana, and Signum. We've agreed to share on dorm since it can fit 4 people. I won't live alone."

"Why so sudden Fate-chan?"

_Dang. I didn't think a reason for this. I thought they will agree with it in an instance since this is first time I requested like this._ _Saru mo ki _kara_ ochiru!_

"My reason doesn't matter. The fact that my friends will transfer in that school will make me lonely should I not follow them..." Fate continued to eat her meal

"Wait. Did I hear lonely in your sentence, Fate-chan?"

"I did say that, unless you are a deaf"

"You're lucky we're eating right now. Otherwise I could have Starlight Breaker you know, you rude baby sister"

"I guess this is a rare chance for Fate to socialize so I think it's okay, dear"

"Mm… Me and your mom will let you transfer in that school in one condition"

"Name it"

* * *

><p><strong>-To: Yagami Hayate-<strong>

_I think our plan just backfired. Though my parents allowed me to transfer, they said Alicia will transfer with me. I don't want her to get involved._

**-From: Yagami Hayate-**

_No biggies. We actually need her presence to avoid suspicions should the Numbers' boss is really in that school. All of us will assure that nothing bad will happen to your sister, even if she's the boss in disguise. We all know that you will kill us should that happen so yeah, rest assured._

**-To: Yagami Hayate-**

_Good. Even though she's bitchy, she's still my precious twin. If something happens to her, something will happen to you too. I don't care if your grandpa is the head of the police and all. Keep that in mind, Yagami._

"Sigh. This is really getting complicated"

***knock* *knock***

"Fate-chan? Can I come in?"

"You already did…"

"Hehe~ anyway, I'm really looking forward in transferring alongside with you"

"What are you planning, Alicia? You're not the type to go to place far from home and stay there for almost a year or two."

"What are you insinuating, Fate?"

"Forget I said anything… so yeah, what do you want?"

"Please don't do anything reckless on that school… "

That night, Fate couldn't sleep properly with the older twin's words haunting her mind…

* * *

><p><em>2 weeks later…<em>

"Be careful the okay? Mommy will miss the both of you~"

"We're going now, my love"

"Be safe and take care"

The ride on the way to their new school was rather awkward than usual for Alicia. Though she wanted to bother her twin, who is currently reading a book, her instincts told her not bother the other blond for now. She has many plans regarding the new school they were entering; she wanted to get close to Fate again like the old times, she wanted to be the one Fate will protect for the rest of their lives. She wanted Fate only for herself. She is indeed a possessive sister.

"Alicia, you will be in the same class as us. Hayate and Signum already entered the school. Teana will enter tomorrow. I don't know what you are up too but please don't cause me unnecessary trouble, and please don't make me worried." Alicia can feel her face burning by those mere words of her younger twin. Fate is a smooth talker in disguise despite of her attitude, she can make anyone swoon over her, and Alicia is no exception.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind…"

"Good…"

Their blue spring ride has come to an end before they know it. Their stepdad told her byes to them and went back. The twins needed to part ways for a while since Alicia will take a tour to her new dorm room. Meanwhile, Fate sat on a nearby bench and continued reading her book. After she finished reading a particular chapter, she took a deep breath and looked at the beautiful flowers on the courtyard. Standing up to admire the flowers even more, a particular student caught her attention.

"…"

**I look at you for just 3 seconds,**

**And I seem to fall for you**

**Your love is my pleasure**

"_Such beautiful eyes she got there…"_

**Sharp eyes cut through your chest,**

**And you become a prisoner of the man before your eyes**

**Everyone wants somebody**

**To take them away to a faraway place**

"_Such beautiful piece of art she is…"_

**I look at you for just 3 seconds,**

**And I seem to fall into a spell**

**Reason is lost, and I can no longer move**

**I look at you for just 3 seconds,**

**And I seem to fall for you**

**Your love is my pleasure**

As she looked closely at the girl who is admiring at the flowers too not far from her, Fate felt a sensation that she never felt before in her whole existence. Her body became numb, as if she fell into a spell. She can't speak; her voiced seemed not to come out. Her heart was beating three times faster than usual. She can feel butterflies on her stomach. She was known to be the calmest of the calmest, but with the situation she's in, she can't keep her composure. For the blond, it was a dangerous feeling.

"This is bad…"

She was about to head back to where she came from when suddenly, she heard a familiar voice singing the song she was annoyed too ever since it played on the radio. For the umpteenth time today, she face palmed herself.

**Because you know I'm all about that bass,**

**'Bout that bass, no treble**

**I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble**

**I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble**

**I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass**

"Master Hayate, keep it down…"

"Ehh~ but this song is great~!"

"…."

"Master Hayate, please? Testarossa will kill you if she heard that song"

"No~~ she's not even here~"

"YAGAMI!"

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

The songs used were: 3 seconds by no3b (one of AKB48's sub-units) and All About The Bass by Meghan Trainor. Copyright goes to respective owners.

**Aesthete** - person who appreciates art or beauty

**Maledicent** – one who is addicted with abusive speech

**Lalochezia **– the use of foul words or abusive language to relieve stress or ease pain

**Saru mo ki kara ochiru (translated as "even monkeys fall from trees) **– A Japanese proverb that means "even experts can make mistakes"

Thank you so much to those you read and reviewed this piece of trashy fiction. I appreciate it a lot since I'm a newbie when it comes to writing. Plus, English is not my native language nor I am not good with it so please don't hesitate to correct me. Until we meet again homies.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Yankee Soul**

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Fate-chan~ stop it~"

"I'm not going to stop until it successfully registers from your brain that I don't like that song and you should stop singing it"

Fate pulled Hayate's left ear as they head towards their new dorm room. The blond was so pissed that she cannot wait to scold and beat the hell out of their leader. She told her too many times that she didn't like and will not like that particular song, and that Hayate should stop playing or singing it with such loud voice. Though Hayate is the leader of their gang, she can be childish sometimes prompting the other members to believe that Fate is their true leader. Arriving at their new dorm room, both Fate and Hayate sat face to face with such serious looks on their face. Tension is going up, if stares could kill, both of them could've died by now. Unbeknownst to Fate, Hayate is actually nervous because of the intimidating aura she is giving off. The poor de facto leader just kept her composure so that the she won't taunt the beast in front of her even more.

"Yagami-san, I think you know why we're here in our new dorm room."

"I know but for starters, how did you know this was our dorm room?"

"Signum told me."

"I see…"

"Back to the topic, explain."

"I-err…" Seeing that Hayate was shuttering, Fate smirked inwardly and almost held herself from laughing. For some reasons, Fate is quite a sadist who enjoys the other's misery. She didn't care whether they will about to die, or got into an accident that needs her help. She loves to watch people suffering, especially when it was brawl related. Feeling that the threat the other girl is receiving, Fate stood up from her seat that made Hayate confused.

"I think that ear pulling is enough for now. Be thankful I am quite in a good mood today otherwise I could've cut you open now you know…"

"And, may I ask what the reason why you're happy Ms. Harlaown is?" Hayate raised one of her eyebrows while smirking

"Hm. I saw a beautiful masterpiece today…"

_God's masterpiece…_

"Oh. I almost forgot that you are an aesthete. Well my friend let me tell you something, this school is famous because of the arts and science here. I heard this school acquired the original Mona Lisa Painting and other paintings ranging from Picasso's and Van Gogh's."

_That's not what I meant though…_

"I'd like to check it out then."

_But that, I cannot tell her…_

"Oh~ you seemed to be ecstatic, Fate-chan~"

"Maybe, maybe not. Anyway, I think morning classes will start in a moment now. Alicia and I still need to introduce ourselves to the class so being late is out of the question."

"Speaking of which, where is she?"

"She sent me a text before we got here inside the room that she will handle down our transfer papers. She said she will be waiting at the main halls"

"Heh. She's another impatient one so let's go now."

"Better yet."

* * *

><p>"You two are so much in trouble for making me wait!" the two gangsters went to the main halls where Alicia is waiting only to find her fuming with anger. If Fate was impatient enough, Alicia is 10x the impatient of what Fate is. Even if it's for only a minute or two, she will get angry at you.<p>

"Sorry Cia, this girl right here made me go to our dorm" Hayate grinned

"It's because she sang 'All About The Bass' with such huge voice" Fate rolled her eyes upon remembering the song that she hated the most. Alicia in return, gasped upon hearing her younger twin's statement. She, herself, tried to sing that song with such a loud voice that Fate threw her phone straight to her face. Ever since then, she didn't dare to sing the song again.

"You did not just sing that song and live"

"But I did~ hahaha~"

"LOL. Come on now and let's go." The moment they saw Alicia walking ahead from them, both of their expression became serious than usual.

"So the plan that we discussed is effective today right?" Fate asked

"All your life, you've had this cool demeanor when reality, you're bad as the devil. You have this intense lust for blood. Isn't about time you show your true self again, bancho?" Hayate smirked

"And here I thought I made you forget what I did to ya when we're in Elementary. That metal bat could've caused you retrograde amnesia. But is that the main reason why you created Jäger? To let out the beast in me that is long sealed?" Fate smirked too

"Of course not, like I told it's out of boredom. Though I might say it's one of the means I used to rebel."

"You and your filthy ways, Yagami."

"Enough of the past, here take this. It's a listening device. I've planted a receiver in Signum's classroom. That should come handy."

"As expected from Mari, she's a genius. You really did recruit some elite officials"

"And if you notice, all of them are coincidentally and indirectly connected with you."

"Heh."

"So Bancho, let's go"

With evil smiles plastered on their faces, they walked towards their classroom with a fast pace. Upon their arrival in front of their classroom, they crossed paths with the home room teacher who immediately recognized Fate as the transfer students. Hayate went ahead of the twins while the two is still conversing with the homeroom teacher. After a few fine minutes, the homeroom teacher finally entered the classroom and made the class settle.

"Class, settle down. Today we have another two transfer students~ It seems that these two are Yagami-san's classmate from their old school~" the homeroom teacher gleefully announced.

"Ne ne Hayate-chan?" a girl with an auburn hair asked the smirking Yagami

"Yes Nanoha-chan?"

"Did something happen to your old school that seems to be some kind of mass transferring to this institution?" Nanoha asked

"Hm~ not really~ transferring here was kinda unintentional for us. You see we kinda did that out of boredom."

"talk about some strange things you did there" the auburn girl face palmed herself

"Girls~ you may now come in~" the moment Fate and Alicia stepped inside the classroom; all of the students except for Hayate had their jaw dropped. It was clear that they were mesmerized about the stunning beauty they had. The two were twins, it's given that they look alike, but for some reason, Nanoha was particularly stunned by the beauty and the aura of Fate, who was wearing a headset of her neck. Hayate, who was smirking all along, tried to pull some prank that she didn't imagine that the whole students will take seriously.

"Bancho! I've been waiting for you" the whole class looked at Hayate with a shocked face plastered. The sly Yagami couldn't stop grinning at the moment.

"Yagami, have you been a loyal subordinate while I was away?" Fate tried to go with the flow while her twin, who was beside her, was fuming with anger

"Of course I did Bancho!"

"Fate, we need to talk after school."

"Uhm. The introductions?" the homeroom teacher reminded them

"Oh pardon us. I'm Alicia Testarossa Harlaown, but feel free to call me Cia. I'm looking forward on having a marvelous school year with all of you."

"…"

"Fate, your introduction?" Alicia nudged her twin

"But you already said my name, plus we are twins so it's given that I have the same middle name and surname as yours." Fate answered with a calm face then headed for the vacant seat in the middle of Hayate and Nanoha.

"Nobody is sittin' here, right?" Fate asked the auburn lady beside her

"N-Nope…"

"Fate, you're so gonna get in trouble after school~"

"Oh~ I'm so scared, Oneechan~"

"kuuu!"

"Cia! Seat here in front of me~" Hayate motioned the seat in front of her to avoid the older Harlaown from starting a fight inside their classroom. Meanwhile, the lady with an auburn head, known as Nanoha, took a glimpse on the certain blond beside her. For some reason, she can feel all the blood on her nerves going up on her face, her breath got hitched, and she seemed to be weak, as if a spell was casted on her. This is the first time she felt this kind of feeling so she just simply shrugged it off.

_She's rude. She might be a gang leader. She doesn't respect. But I cannot deny such fact that she's so cool and mesmerizing, as if she was a prince fresh from the story book._

"Is there something on my face?" Nanoha flinched when she heard the blond spoke. She then realized that she's been staring at Fate ever since she asked her if someone was sitting on the seat beside her. She kept her head down, feeling embarrassed, while the blond just looked at her with a darker shade for an eye.

* * *

><p>The morning classes were a little bit awkward for Nanoha starting when Fate caught her staring at her. She didn't even notice that it was already break time. Nanoha was not the type of person who would stare at a transfer student for so long. This was the first time she cannot concentrate on the class too even though it was practically quiet and didn't hear a snore coming from a certain blond who was sleeping in her desk. Nanoha was feeling and acting weird all morning and she was bothered with it. All of her reasons were lost and she cannot handle it. Meanwhile for the blond, though she saw the auburn haired girl on the courtyard (and got mesmerized with her too for a reason), all her thoughts about her completely vanished the moment she thought of the reason why she transferred her with the others.<p>

"Nanoha~" a girl known as Tsukimura Suzuka called up the auburn haired girl

"Oi Nanoha! It's already break time ya know?" with her arms crossed on her chest, Arisa Bunnings tried to shrug Nanoha who is currently in her dream land wonderland, (though she's not sleeping)

"Nanoha-chan seemed to be lost in daze…" Suzuka pondered

"Maybe it's because of Cia's younger twin?" Arisa put her index finger on her chin and tried to guess on what's been on their friend's mind.

"Ah you mean Fate-san? She took a break with Hayate-chan by the way"

"What about Fate-chan?" Nanoha said out of the blue

"I guess that answers it, right Arisa-chan?" Suzuka smiled

"Yeah. You bet!"

"Uhm… Did I miss something?" Nanoha asked

"Nope you didn't. You didn't miss the fact that we were calling you for like a minute?" Arisa answered with sarcasm.

"Hehe don't mind her, Nanoha-chan. More importantly, let's have lunch now! I'm dying from hunger here!" Suzuka pouted which made Arisa cringe

"I'm kinda hungry too~ come on and let's go~" With that said, all three of them headed towards the cafeteria to buy lunch. Upon arriving, they noticed that the cafeteria was rather crowded than usual, unlike any other day. Pushing themselves to the sea of people just so they could get to the counter, they finally saw the cause of the unbearable sea of students.

"Fate-sama, I heard you like arts! I'm an artist by the way hehe"

"Fate-sama, is it true that you are a gangster?!"

"Fate-sama, is it true that you're lovers numbered to hundreds?!"

"Fate-sama, what is your ideal type"?

"Fate… do something about your fangirls!" Alicia said with a near-to-whisper angry voice

"Hayate, if you please."

"Leave it to me!

"You and your chick magnet attitude…" Alicia face palmed herself

"Uhm... Attention please~? Let me answer all of the questions! For starters, Bancho fancies arts and classical music. Her lovers didn't number to hundreds; in fact she didn't have any lover yet up until. Her ideal type is a girl with a black hair who shares the same hobbies to her. The question regarding if she is a gangster or not, you will eventually find out soon~"

"hm~ Fate-san is already popular on her first day, don't you think Nanoha, Suzuka?"

"I have to agree with you, Arisa-chan"

"Maybe I should do arts and dye my hair black…" Nanoha murmured

* * *

><p><strong>-Teana's Apartment-<strong>

***ring* *ring***

"_hello?"_

"Hey, it's me."

"_Tea, it's been so long! I heard that you will transfer to our school."_

"Haha yeah. Things aren't good at my last school so I figured that maybe I should transfer."

"_Haha! Have you been causing trouble again like the last time?"_

"Not at all. It was kinda an order from my friends."

"_I see…"_

"Hey Subaru…"

"Hmm_?"_

"Is it still possible for **that**?"

"_We'll see about that Tea…"_

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Not on my best state when I typed this. I might edit this after a day or two so please bear this chapter for a while. Thank you so much for all of your support~ XOXO<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Excuses Maybe**

"Ah~~~"

"Nanoha, stop screaming like a madwoman and please start helping us in cleaning our room. Our new roommate will arrive soon."

"Hehe~ Sorry Arisa-chan~" the auburn haired stood up from her seat and took the broom that was beside her. It was 5:30 pm yet Nanoha, Arisa, and Suzuka cleaned up their room for the incoming new roommate of theirs on a 4-person room. Because transferring in the middle of the year, plus entering the dorm is such a rare event on Uminari All-Girls School, all three of them wanted their dorm to be at least presentable for the newcomer.

"A newcomer in the middle of the year is quite rare isn't it?" Suzuka asked

"But according to Hayate, aside from the T. Harlaown twins, her cousin Signum and an underclassman of theirs will transfer too" Arisa noted

"Heh~ I wonder what happened to their previous school…" Nanoha wondered

"Oh by the way, I heard that their underclassman that will transfer here is rumored to be Subaru's ex-lover" Arisa chuckled

"Eh?! For real?! I couldn't even imagine Subaru-san having a lover…" Suzuka exclaimed

"She's a bookworm and a top student. She seemed to be uninterested when it comes to love since it will only make her lose her concentration."

"You're a bookworm and a top student too, Nanoha. You seemed to be uninterested when it comes to love too. Until a certain rude blonde come into the picture" Arisa smirked

"Eh? What do you mean?" the auburn haired asked

"Clueless" Arisa muttered

"Ahahaha~" Arisa chuckled

The three of them continued to chat until they heard a knock on their door. Sensing that it might be their new roommate, all three of them continued to clean on light speed until it was done. Finally, they opened the door revealing a Blondie with a pick luggage on one hand and her phone on another. Their eyes were filled with sparkles when they saw Alicia on her casual clothes. She is really beautiful at that time that the three happy friends were mesmerized by her. (Though it's not the same case how Nanoha was mesmerized by Alicia's younger twin). Helping with her luggage, the four of them sat in the chairs afterwards.

"You could have thought that you will be our new roommate, Alicia-san~" said Arisa

"Hehe welcome~" Nanoha added

"We might be a little dork but please take care of use" Suzuka bowed

"Hehe thanks. To be honest with y'all, my twin is supposed to be moving here when we got the room assignments yesterday. But I figured she oughta cause trouble if her roommates were not Hayate-chan and the others. You see, they're the only ones that my twin ever socialized with in our old school, they're also our childhood friends." Alicia explained

"I've been meaning to ask you this, what's up with the mass transferring to our school?" Nanoha asked

"I was supposedly not to transfer with Fate and the others but, my parents kinda forced me to. To watch for that devil little sister of mine. As for the reason why Fate and the others transferred here, that I don't know."

"Isn't it hard to have a little sister like Fate?" Arisa asked

"Not really. I know she has something going on with her life that she cannot tell us. She used to be a sweet child y'know? She would do things that will make anyone smile without a doubt. But 3 months before our elementary graduation, she suddenly changed into a person we don't know." the blond sighed

"I guess people change huh? Well we have one person here who changed drastically from honor student to spazzing student."

"I kinda agree with you Suzuka hahaha"

"Oh. I think I know who two are referring to. I don't know who is the one that caught Nanoha-san's attention though" Alicia chucked

"Her name starts with the F and ends with the letter E~"

"Oh my. So you mean to say that Nanoha-san is attracted to my younger twin" Alicia faked a gasp

"What?! N-No! I'm not attracted to Fate-chan" Nanoha became flustered because of Alicia's remarks. (The other three are amused with her reactions that strengthen their suspicions).

"Ho~ and you even added –chan to her name~ let's heart what you've got to say, Takamachi-san" Arisa smirked

"This is the first time I saw Nanoha-chan being in denial"

"Nanoha-san's reactions are simply amazing. Hehe"

"So, Takamachi-san, please explain!"

"Err… I've got nothing to explain in the first. I was just held captive by Fate-chan's scarlet eyes that deem unlimited burdens and other loneliness. I admire her yes, but I don't think I'm attracted to her like her fans are" Nanoha closed her eyes as she said those while picturing Fate's eyes on her mind. Even though she and Alicia have the same eyes, for some reasons, the auburn-haired has taken interest on the younger T. Harlaown's eyes.

"Dreaming of your prince eh?" Arisa nudged the dreaming Takamachi

"No! Of course not!"

"hahaha" the roommates continued to have their usual chat about their school, Alicia's life, and of course teasing Nanoha with Fate. For some reason, Nanoha was not bothered by the fact that her friends wanted her to go after the younger blond, unlike the time Arisa and Suzuka persuaded her to accept the confession of the school librarian named Yuuno. Nanoha remembered the time when she almost puked at the time when Yuuno asked her to be her girlfriend. She swears that she needed to go at the toilet at the time. But when she thinks about Fate asking her to be her girl, somehow she felt warm inside, a sensation like she never felt before. The auburn-haired never even wished for that sensation to vanish.

"This year and the next will be an interesting year, don't you guys think?" Arisa smiled

"With new addition to our class, yes, this will be an interesting year indeed" Suzuka agreed

"For this year and the following, please look after me" Alicia bowed down

"An interesting year… hehe"

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

Not minding the usual curfew of their school, Fate and Signum raced towards the rush hour of the street just to get in a particular district of the town they're in. Although she is still a 15-year old middle school student, Fate had the privilege to acquire a Driver's License at such early age. And here they were, Fate riding an MV AGUSTA F4CC Motorcycle while Signum drove a Lamborghini Aventador LP1600-4 that Fate also owned. Together, they were sent by Hayate to execute a mission regarding the most recent ambush that Vice reported. Fixing her receiver, Fate spoke to Signum while her eyes still on the road.

"Hey. Are we there yet? The hall monitor will go one by one on the rooms soon you know?"

"Master Hayate said she will pull some strings up. Let's just trust her, Testarossa"

"If you say so…" with a little doubt on Hayate, Fate sent a Morse code to Teana who is currently on her way towards their school. For some reason, she felt that Hayate wouldn't manage to outsmart the hall monitors without her help, even Signum said so.

"What's wrong Testarossa? I just heard you sending Lanster some Morse code."

"It's just a precaution. I got a feeling that something bad will happen."

"You're thinking too much, Testarossa"

After a minute of having their eyes forward, they finally arrived at slums of District 12, a district that most gangsters hang out. They were here to gather import information regarding the Numbers. The two of them entered a familiar bar where an old friend of theirs worked at. An old friend that Fate cursed all her life ever since meeting her, an old friend she wished dead.

"Welcome to Dansk52~"

"Is Ginga Nakajima on duty?" Signum asked

"She's on the storage room right now. Wait, I'll call her"

"So Testarossa, how's the feeling that you get to face Ginga again after so many years?"

"It's only been a year and a half, Signum. Meh. I don't have feelings. Though you can say that I feel guilty because she looks exactly like Subaru… and you know what happened right?"

"I still remember that you indirectly caused Teana and Subaru's break up. They were so in love with each other at that time, while being in 5th Grade…"

"Meanwhile, the senpai hasn't got any lover since birth… how should I feel about that?"

"Happy?"

"No."

"If it isn't Signum and Fate-san." Hearing a familiar sweet but rather semi-husky voice, the two turned around to see Ginga Nakajima.

"It's been a while Ginga."

"…"

"Aren't you gonna say the same, Fate-chan~?" Ginga teased

"Shut up Nakajima."

"I'm just joking~ so yeah, it's rare the two of you to visit me in this time of the night. I take you wanted some information yeah?"

"Sharp as usual aren't we?"

"It's an honor to receive such compliment, Fate-san"

"So let's get to business"

Heading towards the secret room of the bar, Ginga handle them down possible list of all the information from the illegal exchange regarding the notorious gang all over the Uminari City. Scanning the whole documents, both Fate and Signum were unsatisfied with the information given since no single information cannot be traced about the "Numbers".

"Ginga, I'm grateful for this but, do you have any information regarding the Numbers?" Fate asked. Ginga meanwhile jolted from Fate's question.

"Judging from your reaction, you know something" Signum looked at the other girl with he ever cold eyes.

"Before I could say anything, just promise me that you will help Teana and Subaru get together again. Also, don't ever say this to anybody else."

"Rest assured."

"You see, me and my older Cinque is a member of that gang. I will not say anything about our boss. But trust me, if you are here because of that recent attack on your gang, we, sisters, didn't even participated on it. Knowing the both of you, you want some thrill so yeah; I won't say anything regarding the attackers. Be aware that our boss attend the same school as you two, judging from your uniforms. Be aware that she might be in the same class too."

"Heh. You never fail me Ginga. If the two of us didn't drift apart because of "that", we're happily dating by now."

"I would doubt that Fate."

"Enough of that flirting, let's go Testarossa"

"We're going now, Ginga"

"Be safe and take care the both of you."

_Especially you Fate… I love you so much…_

It was already 8:00 pm when Fate and Signum exited the premises. The two of them were dog tired and wanted to lie on their beds. But it seems fate doesn't want it when a group of thugs surrounded them with knives. As much as possible, Fate doesn't want to let out the beast inside her with the enemies being small fries. She then commanded Signum not to bring out her precious knives and let the battle decided by their fists only.

"Such beautiful ladies in the middle of the night ready to fight eh?"

"As much as we want to have fun, we want the keys to your prized treasures and some cash for booze"

"Give it to us and you can live the day again"

"Heh. In your wildest dreams… Signum!"

"You got it!" at Fate's command, both Signum and her executed a left jab at the thugs beside them. They rained uppercuts to whomever thugs they see and kick them in the ground afterward. The two were invincible with those karate and judo moves they were executing. It was a mere minute when they finished defeating the annoying thugs. They think it was all over and ready to ride until Fate collapsed to the ground… bathing in her own blood afterwards.

"Testarossa!"

* * *

><p>"ack!" Alicia flinched when she felt a sharp pain on her back side. She didn't even do some stressful and exhausting activities today yet she felt pain and jolted because of it. Hearing Alicia's cry of pain, the other three rushed to her said and tried to ease her.<p>

"Oh my gosh Alicia. Do you want some ice for your back?" Arisa asked

"I'm fine… it's just that… this occurrence is rare… I've never felt like this before… even when I do exhausting job."

"Ne, let's go to Fate-chan's room…"

"Nanoha, if you want to confess your feelings, do it tomorrow." Arisa rolled her eyes

"No! I suggested it because of the fact that I read once… it's about the twin sensing if the other twin is in danger."

"Seriously, that's stupid. I mean, Fate is probably sleeping now…"

"or is she?" Suzuka added

Hearing Suzuka's remarks, Alicia's eyes widened and immediately rushed to her younger twin's dorm room with tears in her eyes. (The three happened to follow her since they were worried). Even though she might be the worst sister in the whole world to others, Fate is Alicia's most important person in her life. She couldn't bear to see her twin getting injured or suffering, she will be the same herself. Reaching the front dorm of the room, she knocked and was immediately greeted by Hayate.

"Cia? What're you doing here?"

"Where's Fate?" she asked with eyes full of tears

"You need something Alicia?" Hayate got out of the way and revealed the person Alicia wanted to see the most. Alicia smiled contentedly and hugged her twin.

"Thank god you're okay Fate…" she whispered

"Why would I be not?"

"Nothing… Good night Fate…"

"Yeah Goodnight…" Upon saying their goodnights, the roommates (without Nanoha) went back to their rooms. Hayate, who noticed that Nanoha was still in their doorsteps, tried to initiate a conversation with the frowning auburn-haired.

"Nanoha-chan?"

"What happened to Fate?"

"What do you mean? You saw her right? She's all good."

"She's not Fate."

"Eh? How can you say that?"

"Because the color of Fate eyes was a deep shade of scarlet red. Her nose is much pointer, and her voice is rather calm and semi-husky. Unlike the Fate that got out of this room. If my hunch is correct, that person could be Teana Lanster in disguise. The fourth and last person to transfer this year, coming from your old school."

"You are shard and bright, Nanoha-chan. If only I have no feelings for Rein, I would've asked you out"

"So, what happened to her…?"

"I shall to you what happened with one condition, never tell Alicia this okay?"

"Got it."

"You see, Fate and Signum sneaked out to buy food in the convenient store. But things got a little shady and they got into a fight with some local thugs who wanted their cash. They successfully won and was about to escape when one thug, stabbed Fate in the back with his knife. It was really unpredictable. It will be a lot of hassle to get her in the hospital, without even expecting that the two will get away with this. So the best method, according to Signum is to bring Fate her for a quick first aid."

"I know how to perform medical procedures… please allow me to" Nanoha, out of reflexes, bowed down.

"Nanoha-chan, why do seem to care about Fate when she only entered the school here today?"

"I don't know why too… but something tells me that she needs company… I can see sadness in her eyes and I want to replace them with joy…"

"You will not stop until I say no, yeah?"

"Of course…"

"I guess I leave that job to you then… and Nanoha-chan, please do resurrect the old Fate and make feel that she's loved by her friends and family… I have a feeling that only you can do that…"

"Yes… of course… I would be willing to" Nanoha smiled

"Thank you…"

* * *

><p>"ugh…"<p>

"Oh~ you're finally awake Fate-chan~"

"We were so worried Senpai~"

"How are you feeling, Testarossa?"

Fate fully opened her eyes to see that she was transported in their room, to be exact, in her bed. She scanned the whole room and saw the three of them standing with such worried face plastered. She was about to get up when suddenly she felt a weight on her torso. Fate's face became red when she saw Nanoha sleeping.

"Be thankful to her, Senpai…"

"She begged me to let her treat your wounds ya know? Even though the two of you didn't get any formal introduction from one another."

"A lot has happened today yet, you're still lucky because on your first day, you got yourself some instant popularity and a cute girl treating your wounds. Aren't you glad Testarossa?"

"Nanoha-senpai even decided to stay here until you are awake, but yeah she fell asleep"

Seeing the innocent sleeping face of Nanoha, Fate can't help but smile at the sight. This was the first time someone's sleeping face captivated her. Moreover, a stranger by introduction's face. The blond caressed Nanoha's face then moved up to her auburn hair. She didn't even introduce herself to her properly yet this girl took care of her as if she was her friend.

"Say, do you guys know a good restaurant nearby?"

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: To be edited again…<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Affection's Defense**

**Fate's POV**

Last night, I didn't imagine that I would be stabbed with a rusty knife out of the blue. I was trained by my father to have some unusual senses so that it would be handy whenever I'm in a pinch. But for the first time in many years, my logic and senses has been defiled by some local thug. I admit that it stained my pride but, knowing that some girl treated my wounds and tried to stay up late because of me. It was an action full of risk, knowing that my sister is her roommate. On top of that, she knew that Teana was in-disguise thus not the real me. If Alicia couldn't point out the big mistake, how the heck did she do it? It takes a lot of effort and possibly days to complete memories every detail a person has. But for some reason, she pointed out that mistake with just one look on Teana. Though I have feeling that she is an intelligent person the moment I saw her in the courtyard, I never knew she could be much more than that. She never fails to surprise me little by little. To be honest, I shouldn't let my guard down, but Nanoha makes me hard to do it even if it is only a mere day that we spend inside the same classroom. There's no way a gang boss with a rather special hatred towards us will care for me right? Right.

I woke up after the deciding to sleep again once Signum carried Nanoha to their room sneakily. I got up and took a bath after removing the bandages on my back. Though it stings, I need to disinfect my wound and change the bandages on it. I really need to be careful when interacting with Alicia and the others; they shouldn't know what happened last night. Nanoha is not the type to tell some private things like so I guess I shouldn't worry much about her. Hayate made her promise not to tell anyone too, so I guess this sums up my worries. With uniforms on, I went downstairs to have a breakfast alongside with the others.

"How are you feeling now, Fate-senpai?" I can still see the worried look on Teana's face. Remembering what happened years ago, I stiffened and chuckled bitterly.

"Teana, why are you still worrying about me? After what happened to you and Subaru…"

"You're hopeless, Senpai" she sighed

"Testarossa, we made a promise to Ginga so I guess you could atone for your sins this time" said Signum before stuffing a piece of pork in her mouth.

"Senpai, you getting heard and you getting involved with my break-up with Subaru are two different matters." That statement of hers made me even guiltier than I was before

"Speaking of Subaru-chan, have you two met?" Hayate asked

"I did tell Subaru I'm already at the dorm but, well she went home after school so we didn't quite catch up with each other." Teana blushing is a rare sight indeed.

"Look who's blushing…" I teased her

"I-I'm not blushing…"

"Hehe I'm so gonna tell Subaru-chan about this~"

"N-No Senpai!"

All three of us continued to tease the youngest in our clique, never teasing could be this fun. I stopped teasing Teana when I noticed a particular auburn-haired walking alongside with her roommates/friends. I could still remember how she held me hand that night, the softness of her cheeks, and the warmth she's giving me. The last time I felt such warm is when our dad is still alive, I remember him hugging me on cold nights or whenever Mom is not home every weekends. I think it was the time he died that I decided not to care so much about people. Because they will eventually part, leaving me all over again. But this auburn-haired girl named Takamachi Nanoha is slowly breaking the walls I built just by her looking at me. I can't say I'm not afraid if one day, the walls I built completely broke down because of her.

"Fate-chan?"

"Ah. Yes?"

"Is there something wrong?"

"Not at all…"

"Still going to ask Nanoha-chan to a restaurant? It will be like a date you know haha" Gosh. I never thought of it that way. Now hearing Hayate's latest remarks makes it awkward for me to ask Nanoha to go with me in a fancy restaurant ask thanks for curing my wounds.

"Because of you, I don't know what to do to thank her now." I frowned

"Give her something she likes? Food or pastry maybe?" Teana suggested

"Y'all know I stopped cooking and baking after **that…**"

"Then, what're you going to do now, Testarossa?"

"I don't know, but for now let's head to the classroom. Class will start any moment now"

As we walked towards the classroom, I began to consider what Teana has suggested. It's been such a long time since the last time I cooked and baked. I remembered that time, Alicia wept because she couldn't taste my cooking or my pastries anymore. Mom and Lindy-san said to me that they even whatever I make too. But I'm a gangster, I have a certain mission to do and obviously, this no time for me soften up and do some girly stuff. But still, what could I do to thank her? She seems the type to accept the formal "Thank You" but, she did something for me that require a much better something other than thank you. Oh well, I will let my mind think about infinite things until I came up with something nice for her. After all, she's my savior.

* * *

><p><strong>Nanoha's POV<strong>

I don't why I felt the urge of crying last night the moment I saw Fate's current state last night. We barely know each other yet I'm worried as hell on her, as if I was her close friend or rather, her lover. It was ultra-rare for me to worry about someone that bad other than my family and my friends, now that I think of it, she's the only one who made me worry that bad that I cannot breathe anymore. It's funny we didn't even get a formal introduction with one another yet, I worry so much.

"Nanoha, where's your seatmate?" Arisa-chan asked. I looked to my right side – since my left side is the window – only to find that Fate is not yet around here, Hayate too.

"Hm. Must be roaming around the campus I guess?"

"My twin sister is so gonna get in trouble again" Alicia-san crossed her arms in front of her chest while fuming in anger. She seemed to be concerned with her twin.

"Oh come on. Don't worry Alicia, here they are" I looked in front because of Arisa-chan's remark, and then I saw her, the blond that's keeping my thoughts busy since yesterday. The blond that I cannot erase on my mind since yesterday, the blond that almost made me crazy.

"Fate, you're on the verge of getting late again!"

"Sorry Alicia something came up…"

"You and your delinquent tendencies"

"Cheer up Sis, or else I won't bake you something." Fate smirked, while Hayate-chan and Alicia-san seemed to be taken aback. Is Fate's cooking bad that you can guess the two's reaction just by it?

"Fate, you've got to be kidding me…"

"Why would I kid you, huh?" Fate took her seat

"Fate-chan, are you really serious about this?"

"Hm. Yeah" After she said that, Fate put her headphones on and leaned on her desk again, attempting to sleep. The five of just let her, and took our seats when we saw our homeroom teacher went inside the classroom. For some reason, my earlier thoughts have been diminished and all I can think about is Fate's cooking and baking abilities. I wonder why it is that Fate's been occupying my mind since yesterday is, it's weird. Redundant too if I may mention. Because of those thoughts, I didn't notice that the class was already starting long time ago.

"Ms. Fate Harlaown…" Uh oh, it looks like Sensei won't tolerate Fate sleeping again in her class. Tsk.

"Ms. Takamachi, would you mind waking her up?"

"Y-Yes…" I gently shook Fate's shoulder while whispering near her ear to wake up. It only took me a mere second before she jolted up and rub her eyes, earning a laughs coming from our class. And that of course, made our homeroom teacher unhappy.

"Now Ms. Harlaown, you might as well answer these following questions on the white board. Since you're sleeping in my class, I take you already know the lesson yeah?" it was supposed to be a sarcasm but, Fate really did stood up. She took the marker and immediately answered the question on the board in split seconds. All of the cause literally dropped their jaw because of this blond genius that can answer any question even without listening to the lectures.

"Sensei, now that I answered your question, I'll go back to sleep. I had a rough night" okay. Fate is amazing, but she's still rude! Oh my gosh, why does this bad girl always running on my mind? Sigh.

The rest of the morning classes resumed with Fate sleeping. The break went without a hitch, (Fate spent her time running around to avoid fan girls). Before we know it, it was already the afternoon classroom; home economics to be exact. All of us gathered around the Cooking room for some quick briefing on what we will bake for today's class. It was then decided that we will make chocolate chip cookies using cheap and limited ingredient with a limited time to test our accuracy (and patience as our instructor have said). In Fate's group, I can see Hayate-chan and Alicia-san with sparkling eyes as she started gathering all the necessary ingredients. I take that they must be really excited with Fate baking (after so many years as they have said).

"Nanoha, who are you going to give your cookies too?" Arisa-chan asked

"I'm gonna eat them myself." I answered

"But Sensei told us that every first home economics class of the month, you will give your handmade pastries to someone. It's the first home economics class of the month by the way" Suzuka-chan noted

"Ahh…" I did not expect this at all. Though I can usually give this soon-to-be made cookies to the two of them, Sensei told us to prioritize the new students first as a way of showing they belong to the class. To let them feel we are family here, and also, to interact with one another.

"Let's start baking first then afterwards, we'll think about who we'll give our cookies"

"New students first policy!"

The three of us continued in making cookies while I occasionally steal glances to Fate. I can see how gracefully she mixes every ingredient, as if it was a façade to her gangster-like attitude. Alicia-san and Hayate-chan seemed to be intoxicated how well Fate does things. If Fate wasn't rude and is well-disciplined, she could be the new number one most admired person, ahead from Carim-senpai.

"Nanoha, are you finish mixing the ingredients? We're about to pour ours in a cookie molder so hurry up so we could put the trays together in the oven." I immediately mixed the ingredients then after poured into the cookie molder. On the corner of my eye, I can see Fate and the others putting their trays into the oven. I wonder who will be the recipient of Fate's cookie.

"Yosh. Time to put it inside the oven~" we had to wait a little longer for the cookies to be done. I can see Fate (yes, I'm watching her) reading a book while she's waiting. The other's had a long chat. As for me, I'm planning to give on my finish product to Fate; I want to know her better. I want to introduce myself formally to her. I want her to be my friend, even if she declines me every time. It won't stop me at all.

"Nanoha-chan~ it's time to wrap the cookies~"

"Oh~ it's done already~"

"I can smell the freshly baked cookies~" As we transferred the cookies into the plate and let them cool, I can see Fate's cookies already wrapped nicely, as well as the frowning Hayate and Alicia. If she won't give those cookies to them, then who will be the recipient? Sigh. I keep repeating asking those questions. I don't even need to ask that question because it's none of my business.

"Nanoha-san." A classmate of mine called as I was finishing wrapping the cookies, ready to give it to Fate.

"Yes?"

"Fate-san passed a message to me to tell you to wait for her in rooftop after this class" Eh? What does Fate want from me…?

"Okay. Tell her I will be going" I don't what she wants but, for the first time in my middle school life, I wished the class could end soon so I can dash put of this and go to the rooftop. It was only 6 minutes when the teacher finally decided to dismiss the class. I used my full speed to dash to the rooftop but, it seems my speed is not yet enough to match Fate's. She's already standing the rooftop and gave me a warm smile that sent jolt all over my body. I can feel myself heating just by her smile.

"Thank you for coming" she said

"No problem" she took out something from her pocket, and then I realized that it's the cookie we made in home economics class. I would be lying if I said that I'm not happy with her giving me the cookies she made.

"I'm rude, yes I know that. But I'm the kind of person to not let someone who did something for me slide, without me even showing gratitude to them. Take this. I haven't given you anything as a form of thank you for treating my wounds last night. So yeah, thank you so much."

"O-Oh… It's not really special… and uhm, here… take this too"

"Exchanged cookies" she chuckled

"Hehe" I can't help but chuckle too

"So…"

"So…"

"I'm Fate Testarossa Harlaown"

"I'm Takamachi Nanoha, and I want to be your friend"

"I want to be your friend too (_more than that if possible…)_" she offered me her hand in which I took, we shook hands then exchanged warm smiles to each other. By that, I confirmed something, while Fate turned her face around.

_**I fell in love with her at first sight**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So yeah, not on my best state again while typing this. I got busy all of a sudden, too much workload. But I can manage it ^^ Thank you so much for the support, everyone. I really really appreciate it. XOXO<strong>


End file.
